Como presa y depredador
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: "¿Qué pasaba ahora consigo? Era como si su campo visual se encontrase únicamente sobre el cuerpo sometido del menor, como si aquella posición tan incómoda se convirtiera en una invitación a ser comido, desgarrado lentamente, a que probase su piel…" / Volvieron los Summaries ¡En forma de cita del fic! ¿Una oportunidad?


Hay cosas en la vida que no cambian y mi forma de escribir R-18 es una de ellas... En fin, este es mi primer fic de Free! Si, el primero que pienso, escribo y publico, también creía que el que se llevase el lugar iba a ser un "Iwatobi no baai" pero no, salió un "Junjou Samezuka"...

Este fanfic tiene una dedicación especial a mi hija Pizza que amo con mi corazón, ella me lo pidió y el documento original lo tiene ella, aunque a decir verdad solo cambio que aquí si tiene titulo xD.

Como sea, pasemos a lo que nos concierne.

**Advertencia: **Algo que digo llamar Lemon y otra cosa que defino como OoC.

**Disclaimer: **Feels!(?)Eternal Summer e Iwatobi Swim club no son mios, ni los personajes ni los personajes. Sólo los uso para un gusto bizarro...

_Enjoy please... I think!_

* * *

**Como presa y depredador. **

"¿Quién había permitido que Mikoshiba bebiera?" Era la pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza mientras el de menor estatura chocaba contra el marco de la puerta y se reía sin motivo alguno. Sousuke soltó un fuerte suspiro, Momotarou se golpeaba con cualquier cosa a su paso y al moreno la verdad no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era dejar al peli-naranja en la habitación y regresar a la reunión.

La fiesta se había salido un poco de control, no era normal que los de Samezuka metieran alcohol a los dormitorios pero aquello era una ocasión especial, tan especial que el club de natación podía pecar un poco. Al principio aquel convivio era únicamente de los de tercero, cuando Rin decidió convocar a los de segundo junto con ellos a los de primero y sin chistar todos se encontraban comiendo bocadillos y jugando videojuegos.

La primera botella fue sacada por uno de los de tercero y servida por el mismo a todos los invitados. La segunda apareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la tercera se encontraba ahí cuando estaba por acabarse la anterior y sucesivamente hasta que nadie pudo recordar cuanto alcohol estaba en su sistema. O por lo menos hasta que los de primero no lo podían procesar. Y entre las víctimas mortales de los estragos de la bebida preparada que con tanto empeño Kishaba les entregaba se encontraba el hermano menor del ex capitán del equipo de natación… Mikoshiba Momotarou.

Cualquiera notaría normal que el de cabellera naranja se comportase de manera "peculiar" pero ante los efectos etílicos era mucho más idiota, salvaje y escandaloso. Su humor se descontrolaba tanto que pasaba de la euforia de ver que alguien ganase en el videojuego hacia el llanto desesperado o el enojo involuntario… Y no se parecía a los otros chicos de primero que ante la borrachera se veían indefensos y tranquilos o llorones y cariñosos.

-Momo se está comportando extraño- con las palabras barriéndose, Nitori intentó levantarse de los brazos de Rin, al mirar al kohai pasar de un estado de humor al otro de manera tan peligrosa que asustaba- Lo llevaré a la habitación…

\- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!-Matsuoka lo jaló hacia atrás, recostándolo nuevamente en su pecho y abrazándolo más fuerte, se escuchaba ebrio, no tanto como los de menor edad, pero al menos estaba como para no desear moverse- ¡Hey! ¡Sousuke! ¡Tú si tú! -llamando a Sousuke como si de un perro se tratara, el aludido reaccionó un poco lento por el efecto en su sistema nervioso que sus ganas de ignorarle, acercándose a la "feliz parejita" que formaban esos dos - Tengo una misión para ti… ¿ves al idiota que quiere con mi hermana? Pues, será mejor que lo lleves a su cuarto… o al mío, ¡da lo mismo!

En cualquier momento, en sus cinco sentidos o menos ebrio habría negado ante tal situación, pero lo único que pudo decir fue un tímido "si", tomar al Mikoshiba y llevárselo de ahí, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta que le parecía familiar y sin importarle gran cosa lo forzaba a entrar.

-Quédate aquí - indico Yamazaki mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama inferior de la litera -Y duerme…-Soltó en un bufido, para después ver la expresión de llanto que tenía la nutria en la cara. "¿Qué mierda con este chico?" Estaba muy cansado y bajo la influencia del alcohol como para desear enterarse de lo que sucedía en la mente del de primero.

-Pero no me quiero dormir, ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!-a pesar de su edad, su tamaño y lo ridículo que se veía, Momotarou comenzó a hacer un berrinche lo suficiente vergonzoso para apenar a niños de edad preescolar. El de la mirada ámbar pasaba las manos por sus lágrimas haciendo desesperar al de mayor estatura.

-Solo metete en la cama, cierra los ojos y duérmete- pero esas palabras hicieron que el menor llorara con más fuerza, como si en verdad sintiera miedo o algo en ir a dormir. A Sousuke el alcohol le quitaba paciencia, por lo que le tomo de los hombros y con la fuerza característica sumamente necesaria lo había azotado contra el colchón, haciendo rebotar las almohadas.

El menor forcejeaba, Sousuke le sometía, las manos de Mikoshiba eran tomadas por las muñecas, inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza del mismo, una pierna del moreno entre las del peli-naranja y una mano sostenía todo el peso del mayor para no caer sobre el escurridizo niño de primero. Momo pasó saliva cuando por accidente hizo contacto con los ojos azules del mayor, se sentía como una presa a punto de ser devorada, sintió ¿miedo? ¿Terror? O tal vez un poco de excitación.

Sousuke intentó controlarse, ¿Qué pasaba ahora consigo? Era como si su campo visual se encontrase únicamente sobre el cuerpo sometido del menor, como si aquella posición tan incómoda se convirtiera en una invitación a ser comido, desgarrado lentamente, a que probase su piel… Como si la poca piel que sobre salía de su abdomen le invitará a ser tocada, a marcar como su propiedad la piel de su cuello que suavemente se estiraba cuando el de la mirada ámbar buscaba salvación a un lado de la cama.

Los labios de Sousuke se acercaron a probar los contrarios, rozándolos al principio y haciendo que Momo soltara un chillido de angustia, tomando como propiedad esas dos líneas rozadas que ahora eran atacadas por la boca del depredador, mordiéndolos con suavidad, lamiéndolos para tomar la esencia de alcohol que parecía quedarse sobre ellos, robándole el aliento, acariciando su lengua con la propia, jugando con la misma, logrando que la temperatura corporal del menor se elevara, que cerrase los ojos y esperara "la muerte" como algo normal, como algo que pasaría en cualquier momento. Momotarou intentaba seguir el juego del mayor, atrapando la lengua contraria entre sus dientes, mordiéndola con sensualidad y un poco de inseguridad. Como un pequeño animal que se defiende sin éxito alguno.

La mano que mantenía cautivas las muñecas del más bajo cesó en sus intentos de retenerle, soltándole tan rápido como le había tomado. Su principal objetivo ya no era mantenerlo ahí, la joven víctima se mantenía sin moverse, dejándose llevar por aquel sensual beso que se apoderaba de si, la diestra del mayor recorrió la mejilla cercana del peli-naranja, acariciándole con suavidad, sintiendo lo tersa que era la piel del chico, bajando levemente por donde la ropa no tapaba su piel. Momo soltó un suspiro entre el beso, sus manos ahora liberadas bajaron hasta el borde de la ropa de Sousuke, escabullendo sus manos por debajo, sintiendo la cálida piel del moreno y notando lo bien formado que se encontraba.

Por un instante los labios de ambos se separaron, la nutria observo al ojiazul, su mirada confundida por el calor del momento y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían que el simple hecho fijarse en él le convirtiese en una perfecta carnada para depredadores. Y el tiburón se sentía afortunado de ser quien le diera la primera mordida. Sou se incorporó observando desde arriba al pequeño niño que yacía sobre la almohada, con los brazos reposando ahora a los lados, respirando agitadamente, con pinta de excitación… Las agiles manos del mayor tomaron la playera que cubría el cuerpo del de primero, subiéndola lo suficiente para dejar ver indefensos aquellos pectorales que apenas se formaban, subiendo y bajando presurosos adornados por un par de botones rosas, erectos por el frío de la tarde y sin contratiempos los labios del azabache tomaron como primer plato los pezones. Lamiendo, acariciando hábilmente, mordiendo con suavidad.

\- ¡Senpai!-la única palabra que los labios del de mirada ámbar lograban soltar, ahogado en quejidos y gemidos, que lo único que les diferenciaba eran el volumen en que los soltaba, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, la sensación húmeda de la lengua de su superior masajeando esa zona tan débil para él, los dedos contrarios que jugaban el otro, era simplemente imposible no excitarse totalmente. Y sabía que Sousuke se encontraba en el mismo estado, con débil decisión movió una de sus piernas para frotar "accidentalmente" el miembro del contrario. Lo que logró ante eso fue escuchar un quejido de placer muy leve salir de la garganta de su depredador. Haciendo sonreír con malicia al de primer año y repetir varias veces la acción.

Sousuke había perdido dominación sobre su presa, ahora esta actuaba con libre albedrío con el "problema creciente" de sus pantalones ¡Y vaya que lo hacía bien!, ese niño sabía que jugar y era momento del tiburón tomar cartas en el asunto, si la nutria quería jugar de esa manera, le haría entender quien ponía las reglas. Abusando de su fuerza y diferencia de tamaños, el moreno había volteado súbitamente al de menor estatura, provocándole sorpresa y de nuevo inseguridad al peli-naranja, separando aquel par de piernas lo suficiente para estar entre ellas, acariciando ese trasero pequeño que se ceñía al pantalón, bajando el mismo junto con la ropa interior de un tirón, Momotarou pasó saliva al sentirse expuesto, Sousuke se acercó lo suficiente al hombro del menor, mordiendo con suavidad el oído cercano, restregando su erección al trasero del mismo. Y sin previo aviso, dos dedos entraron en la boca de Mikoshiba.

Sin ninguna instrucción la lengua del más bajo lamió con ímpetu aquel par de dedos, haciendo círculos alrededor de los mismos, lamiendo el largo, succionando como si esperase que algo saliera de ellos, con energía y lujuria, mojándolos completamente. Sousuke probaba lo inquieta que era aquella boca, no sólo para ser molesto y no parar de hablar, sino que tenía otra función, una mucho más interesante. Sacó sus dedos tan rápido como habían llegado ahí, bajando la mano hacía el trasero del menor, abriéndolo con la poca delicadeza de la que era portador y haciendo gala de la rudeza típica en sí, el moreno introdujo ambos dedos de manera rápida, robándole un grito de dolor a la inocente víctima.

Ese par se movía con un tanto de fuerza, palpando el conducto, haciéndolo dilatarse lo suficiente, para Sousuke los chillidos de Mikoshiba eran como dulces sonidos, aquellas pequeñas maldiciones que soltaba, los gritos dolorosos que salían sin pena de su garganta le hacían empalmarse aún más, lo disfrutaba y su imaginación volaba con pensar en ese rostro con las mejillas ardiendo de fiebre, mientras le suplicaba que parara, lágrimas surcando su rostro y Yamazaki celaba inconscientemente a la almohada que el de cabellera pelirroja mordía con fervor.

Por lo contrario para Momo aquello era la cosa más incómoda que le podía estar pasando. Sentía que en cualquier momento ese par de dedos le desgarraría sin ningún aviso previo. Había entregado su virginidad a una práctica que no disfrutaba, que dolía y que preferiría no haber probado en toda su vida. Levanto suavemente el rostro decidido a hablar con la verdad, volteo para mirar a su Senpai con valor. Y las imágenes mentales del ojiazul se hicieron realidad al observar la cara del menor, sus ámbares orbes cristalinas por las lágrimas que deseaban escapar, sus mejillas coloradas a mas no poder y una pizca de ternura e ingenuidad que le hicieron entrar un poco más, llegar al fondo, chocar con la joven próstata. Como resultado las palabras de desacuerdo de Mikoshiba fueron cambiadas por un gemido de placer, tan alto que incluso en la fiesta pudieron escucharlo y que aturdía la poca conciencia que Sousuke pudiese conservar.

\- ¿Te gusta ahí, verdad?-con un tono lleno de malicia y poco propio de él, Yamazaki apuntó hacia el menor, observando como de pronto el miembro del contrario se había erecto completamente, no esperaba respuesta alguna lo único que quería era ver apretar las sabanas al de menor estatura y escucharle jadear, repitió sus movimientos sobre ese punto exacto, mirando como Momo intentaba soportar tanto placer reunido en un solo punto.

\- Po…por favor Senpai -mordiendo sus labios intentando detener los gemidos que salían a diestra y siniestra, parecidos a los de un animal que agonizaba, llenando de éxtasis a su asesino. Sus dedos se aferraban a la sabana y el peli-naranja sentía terminar en cualquier momento - ¡Más fuerte!

Esas suplicas lograron que el mayor se detuviera, observando al menor quien se volteaba para suplicarle algo con su rostro. Pensó con un poco de claridad, entre el alcohol y la lujuria, mirando el cuerpo expuesto y reflexionando en ese poder que tenía para hacerlo llegar al último círculo del infierno si era necesario. O si él quería. Tomando por la cadera al de baja estatura, rozándole el trasero con su erección mientras sus labios se posaban por sobre el hombro aun cubierto por la ropa, susurrando lo suficiente alto para que le escuchase.

\- ¿Quieres tu orgasmo?-moviendo la cadera en forma de embestidas, apenas rozándose en el trasero del chico, quien pasaba saliva y respiraba un poco menos agitado - Tendrás que trabajar por él….

El tiburón se apartó de la nutría, el segundo se incorporó de su posición, volteándose rápido, admirando al mayor, aquellos músculos que se marcaban en su ropa, humedecidos por el sudor gracias a todo el calor, una escena digna de recordar, bajó la mirada directamente hacia la erección del mismo, aun aprisionada en el pantalón, suspiro fuertemente acercándose con nerviosismo, gateando en esa pequeña cama que parecía un mundo de distancia entre ambos, mostrándose delante del pelinegro, acercándose a sus labios, dejando un suave y tierno beso sobre los mismos, pasando a deshacerse de la playera del mayor, junto con la suya, sus blancas manos acariciaron el torso mayor, los músculos y bajando con sensualidad la ropa que aun sobraba en el mayor.

Sus labios se pegaron a la cabeza del pene de Sousuke logrando sorprender a su contrario, depositando un besito cómico en la misma parte, los labios de Momotarou se abrieron y la lengua pasó a ser parte importante, recorriendo por el largo y el ancho del miembro, lamiéndolo con rapidez y ganas como si la vida del menor dependiera de ello, sus manos manejaban los testículos, acariciándolos por su cuenta mientras la húmeda lengua se encargaba de la parte superior, poco a poco Momo succionaba la cabeza y la metía cada vez más hacia su garganta, soportando las náuseas que le podía provocar. Sousuke se sentía morir, tomándolo por la cabellera y haciendo una fuerte embestida en la garganta de este, iniciando un va y viene que el chico soportó, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que su Senpai hiciera eso con él.

Yamazaki sentía terminar pero aún le faltaba probar ese pequeño trasero, mostrando nuevamente su rudeza sacó su erección de la boca de su kohai, recostándolo con fuerza sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de lo que sobraba de la ropa de ambos en el cuerpo, dejándola reposar sobre el piso y observando a la nutria que parecía un poco indefensa a su lado, abriéndole las piernas con esa fuerza que parecía tener y sin ningún tipo de tapujo le penetro de una sola estocada. La espalda del menor se arqueo sobre el colchón, sus manos se aferraron en las sabanas de nuevo, sus labios dejaron escapar un fuerte gemido, sonoro, doloroso y lleno de placer. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y para pedirle un tipo de perdón el mayor le beso con ternura una mejilla.

Las embestidas empezaron en un ritmo alto, no importaba nada en el mundo para ninguno de los dos, simplemente el momento, Sousuke le sostenía las piernas en sus hombros mientras se movía en su interior, entrando y saliendo como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Profundas, fuertes y llenas de lujuria, cada una tomaba en posesión aquella estreches. No sabía a qué se debía, pero no deseaba parar, escuchar a su kohai gemir, pidiendo que no parara, que fuese más fuerte, que le rompiera en dos, suplicando sin pudor. El tiburón cambió la posición dejando en cuatro al menor, que apenas disfruto unos escasos momentos de pausa, mientras las manos del mayor se apoyaban en su cadera, le sentía entrar un poco más, profundo y fuerte, ya no le importaba si era doloroso, deseaba sentir a su Senpai fuese cual fuese la condición.

Su mano derecha se cerró en su erección, masturbándose, intentando llegar a ese glorioso momento del éxtasis total con mayor rapidez. Sintió también una mordida en el cuello, seguida de un beso en la nuca mientras las estocadas bajaban de ritmo, ¿Acaso el tiburón estaba siendo romántico? Eso parecía ser correcto en el momento en que la mano izquierda del moreno se posó sobre la misma del menor, consiguiendo entrelazarla, llenando de algunos besos y mordidas el cuello de la nutria. El descanso no fue prolongado, la cadera de Sousuke se movió fuertemente de nuevo, como si a su mente regresara el objetivo de su misión.

Momotarou sentía alcanzar el orgasmo con forme el mayor subía el ritmo de sus estocadas, cada que el de tercero le rompía, literalmente, el culo con mayor fuerza y precisión, regresó a su adorable misión de morder la almohada, soltando un gemido con el nombre de su Senpai, cerrando las piernas y ciñéndose al mayor, quien al sentirle terminar incrementó un par de estocadas a la cuota y terminó poco después dentro de su kohai.

El azabache se retiró rápidamente tumbándose a un lado del chico, observándolo con detenimiento, observando sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entre abiertos que expulsaban aire a mayor velocidad. Momotarou notó la fija mirada azul y le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas luchando con la fatiga. Sin palabras Sousuke lo atrajo hacia sí, besando sus labios, atrayendo la sabana que había sido recorrida en esos momentos de pasión y cubriendo a ambos. El peli-naranja se acurrucó con ternura en el pecho del mayor y tomo su mano cercana, entrelazando sus dedos para así poder dormir con mayor confianza.

_**OuO**_

Rin arribó hacia su habitación entrada la mañana, le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor, no pudo dormir del todo gracias a la borrachera de esa tarde y porque Nitori le había pateado toda la noche, no recordaba si había dormido en uno de los sillones, en la cama de otro dormitorio o en el pasillo pero eso le importaba poco solo estaba seguro de una cosa… ¡No volvería a tomar nada en su vida! En fin, solo deseaba recostarse y dormir una buena siesta…

Tomó el picaporte de su dormitorio, abriendo y observando ropa que reposaba como si nada sobre el piso, se apresuró a prender la luz, llevándose la mejor de las sorpresas que cualquiera en sábado por la mañana desearía, sobre su cama un par de amantes dormía como si nada, desnudos y con la habitación oliendo a testosterona… Parecía que ninguno daría pruebas de vida para dar también una buena explicación de lo sucedido.

\- ¡Rin-senpai! Momo no volvió a la habitación, ¿y si le pasó algo? ¿Q-qué le vamos a decir a Seij…-una voz chillona proveniente del pasillo taladró los oídos del tiburón con resaca, quien sólo le hizo una seña a Aiichirou para que se callará y viera la escena, el de cabello platino miró con sorpresa total a esos dos que dormían sin percatarse de nada - A caso ellos…-Matsuoka asintió con pesadez y Nitori sonrió.

-Vaya… tendré que buscar otro lugar donde dormir…

-Puedes dormir en mi cama senpai…-dijo el de menor estatura sonriendo ampliamente -C-claro que yo dormiré en la de Momo… ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Al mayor no le quedó otra, cerró la puerta de la habitación e intentó olvidar lo que había visto.

* * *

_Lo sé... merezco lo peor...Pero ¿Podrías dejarme un review? ¡Eso me haría feliz! Se acepta todo..._


End file.
